James Steel
Name: James Steel Age: 21 Gender: Male Hometown: Greenville, Kansas Currently Living in: New York City, New York Height: 6'5 Weight: 210 Hair color: Strawberry blond Eye color: hazel James was born in Greenville Kansas and promptly put up for adoption at a very young age. He was adopted by a large family in Harlem New York. He grew up in a predominantly black neighborhood, in what was likely the roughest part of the entire state. He grew up in a large family with two older brothers, two younger brothers, and three sisters. They were usually poor and struggled to provide warmth in the winter. As he grew he found himself one of the few individuals in his neighborhood that actually made it to school. His older brothers had dropped out, the oldest, Terrance, became a drug dealer and a rather successful one at that. He brought his family out of poverty with the income under the guise of a practical home restoration company... The second oldest, Jeremy, was killed in a gang related drive by shooting that wounded James and killed their father, mother, and younger sister. James had always been one to keep things close to his chest. At the age of sixteen he was very tall and had worked out for most of his life. Taking after his brother Terrance in one of his few positive assets. School didn't lead him far, getting out of the city with a scholarship was nigh impossible even for a kid with straight A's and James found himself with a B average. It wasn't difficult he simply wasn't challenged by the remedial classes and the murder of his family didn't help either... Terrance pulled them out and into an apartment in Manhattan where James took up mixed martial arts. He dropped out of school and moved on to become a major contender in the jui jitsu and boxing scenes in New York. Even travelling to learn the art of Wing Chung in China and participating in tournaments. He kept a very quiet persona through the years of his life internalizing the pain he felt and letting it lose in the octagon or on the training mats. He seemed very nice for his stature and muscle, his eyes speaking for him. When not training or studying a new martial art he is well-dressed and found with head-phones on. The last interview he had asked what kept him pumped up enough to keep up his intense training and life-style his reply was this, "Darkness of the Earth, it resonates where it needs to.. Props to Nathan Lloyd on his success." At the age of 21 he seemed to finally come out of his shell and begin to slow down. His brother, Terrance and James himself had started an actual business that seemed to be booming in the new market for home security development. While tournaments didn't pay off all the time in money he was a respected member of the martial arts community around the world and picked up several languages to learn all these styles. Still he never took the time to enjoy his young life and finally settled down in New York, buying a penthouse and signing a deal with 'the next hit show, Ultimate Gladiators.' He was set for life even if the show bombed next summer. As he slowed down at still a young age he found his pent up creativity needed an outlet and at the behest of his only younger brother decided to try it out. He finally had time to be a kid and enjoy what he had accomplished... And virtual reality would be awesome. ___________________________________________________ Personnality James has been the quiet type all his life. He never has a bad word to say to anyone... Or any for that matter. He meets adversity with a steely gaze and intense determination. He hasn't felt much need to talk until recently, finally lowering his defenses and conversing in day to day life... Albeit awkwardly, average conversation doesn't come easy to him though he does enjoy sports, american football in-particular. He works for what he wants and usually plays things close to his chest.